


Greenish Desire

by Rozilia



Category: NCT (Band), X1 - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Hobae X1, Idols, Jealous Na Jaemin, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Pretty Renjun, Sunbae Nct Dream, lee hangyul - Freeform, renmin, renmin fluff, x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilia/pseuds/Rozilia
Summary: Hangyul called Renjun pretty with his whole chest and Na Jaemin is not amused by the ordeal.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Hangyul/Huang Renjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Greenish Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the clip where Lee Hangyul grabbed Renjunie's tiny hand for bowing after the show and Renjun was clinging to Jeno!!!  
> I wanted a jealous Jaemin AU with Renjun, I sure hope that you guys would enjoy it.

There was so much hustle-bustle going on backstage when the shooting for the show ended. NCT Dream completed their performance on THE SHOW. There were many rookie groups but still of the same age as them. They felt proud of themselves. Other guys went ahead running towards their dressing room except for Jaemin who was called by the manager as he had to talk about schedule, they were taking turns informing the manager about the group schedules and whatnot because after mark's graduation there was no official leader of the group.

Renjun was walking slowly as he had no energy to run like the little dorks that had so much adrenaline to spare. He was pocketing his phone when he sensed someone approaching him.

“Hello, Sunbaenim.” Renjun looked at the person who bowed ninety degrees in front of him, he was surprised as the Sunbae-feels still made him fuzzy. Masking his surprise Renjun bowed in acknowledgement and smiled at the person, who looked really nervous.

“Hello,” Renjun’s voice was soft as honey. Renjun continued sensing that the boy was so nervous, “You are a member of X1. Right? Congratulations on your first win.” Renjun smiled at him making the boy smile contagiously.

“Yes, I am and thank you so much.” The boy bowed and introduced himself.

“I am Lee Hangyul.”

“Nice to meet you Hangyul-ssi. I am Renjun.” Renjun smiled not knowing what else to do as Hangyul is the one who approached him.

“I know, Renjun Sunaenim… I mean I know who you are… I think everyone does… I didn’t mean in a creepy way… Ah, it’s just you are famous… Oh my god, I am babbling… I am sorry!” Hangyul stammered making Renjun laugh out loud.

“It’s okay Hangyul-ssi and I am honoured that you know me,” Renjun chuckled and continued, “How can I help you?”

“Oh my, I almost forgot why I approached you. I am sorry for keeping you, Sunbaenim. I wanted to say that your performance was so great and your voice was super great and you looked so pretty, I mean you are always pretty like right now but you shined on stage.” Hangyul said with such confidence, gone the shy boy, making Renjun turn red like a tomato.

Renjun was about to reply when a hand draped over his shoulder, “Am I intruding?”

“No, Hello Jaemin Sunbaenim, It’s very nice to meet you, I am Lee Hangyul from X1.” Hangyul bowed to Jaemin who smiled at the nervous Hobae.

“Ah the group that won today. Congratulations on your win.” Jaemin threw his gorgeous smile.

“Should I leave? I was just looking for Rejun here as he wasn’t in the waiting room.” Jaemin said with a monotone voice.

“No Sunbaenim… I… ” Hangyul felt words leaving his brain. Gosh! Curse those X1 shits for pushing him to do this, he didn’t know Jaemin would show up.

“No Jaemin you are not intruding and Hangyul-ssi here just wanted to say that he liked our performance..” Renjun started but Jaemin cut him off looking straight in his eyes with a mysterious look.

“And called you pretty.” Making Renjun turn beat red and Hangyul sputter in surprise.

“Yeah…ummm,” Renjun broke eye contact with Jaemin and turned towards Hangyul, “Thank you Hangyul-ssi for your compliment. You guys performed really well and It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Sunbaenims.” He ushered out and practically ran away.

“Jaemin ah you scared him away.” Renjun lamented.

“He was flirting with you.” Jaemin growled and grabbed Renjun’s wrist, “Let’s go, others are waiting and you still have to get changed.” he dragged Renjun forward.

***

Jaemin let go of Renjun’s wrist when they entered the practice room which was rather empty with just their managers lurking around who helped Renjun in cleaning his makeup and then ushered him to get changed before they leave.

They entered the dorms and launched on the couches when Haechan asked curiously, “Junnie, what were you doing back there, Jaemin even came before even though he had to report to manager Hyung.”

Renjun cursed because Jaemin now had his full attention on their conversation.

“I… a Hobae stopped me.” he said nonchalantly but Haechan became excited.

“Really? Who? What did they say.”

“He was a member of X1, Lee Hangyul was his name if I remember correctly. He was just saying that he liked our performance and all.”

“Did he really just say that?” Jaemin said with an accusative lilac in his voice but kept a straight face.

“Yes...” Renjun wanted to smack Jaemin.

“If my memory serves me right, he said something along the line that he liked YOUR performance and YOUR voice.” Jaemin said stressing the word you and pointing finger at Rejun making him turn red.

“Really? Oh my god, Renjun hahaha someone has a crush on you hahahaha” Haechan said making other members' interests pique as well and Renjun groaned.

“He just appreciated my voice, nobody is having a crush or such. Shut up Hyuck.”

“Oh, really Renjun because calling someone pretty speaks otherwise.” Jaemin was making Renjun’s life miserable.

“Omo Renjun ahahah he called you pretty? Oh my god, now I really wanna know who had the guts to approach his Sunbae and call him PRETTY.” Jeno was not helping his case.

“Oh my god I hate you guys and Jaemin would you shut about that!” Renjun groaned and squeezed the cushion.

“No.” Jaemin just said, making Renjun eye him and snarl, “Why? Were you jealous?” Renjun accused with narrowed eyes.

Jaemin looked straight in his eyes and said, “Yes.” Making everyone in the room go silent and Rejun’s eyes went wide and blush spread to his neck.

Haechan broke the silence with his flirtatious whistle and all the dreamies going hyper and squealing. 

Renjun groaned and hid his face in the pillow.

“Jaemin!!!!”

“Yess love.” Renjun grabbed the cushion and started hitting him.

***

They had a free schedule for the week so everyone went home but Jaemin stayed at the dorms because Renjun was alone. They planned on watching a movie together. Jaemin was setting up the laptop in his room because he said it’s more spacious as he had a room for himself after Mark left to live in Nct 127 dorms. Renjun Grabbed the bowl of popcorn that he prepared and juice and left the kitchenette. 

Jaemin took the stuff from his hands, placed it on the bedside table and helped Renjun settle in the nest of blankets.

They decided to watch  _ Shazam _ as Chenle wanted them to watch that. The bowl of popcorn was between them and when it finished Jaemin placed it somewhere under the bed and snuggled closer to Renjun making him smile at his cuteness.

“Nana.” Renjun whispered and Jaemin hummed indicating that he was listening.

“Thank you for staying with me.” Renjun said sincerely, making Jaemin look up at him.

Jaemin straightened up and looked at Renjun giving him his full attention.

“I promised to be always there for you,” he smiled cheekily and added, “and you are not getting rid of me that easily. Having all the dorms to yourself I know your plans, babe.” 

Renjun sighed dramatically, “Ah Na Jaemin you ruined my plans,” he leaned closer to Jaemin’s face and kissed the corner of his lips, “but I am glad that you did.”

Jaemin drew a sharp breath at the intimate act. He moved his hands to grab Renjun shoulders and kissed him full on the lips when Renjun was about to pull away.

Renjun smiled amidst the kiss and parted his lips for Jaemin’s impatient tongue that was tracing his lower lip. Jaemin pressed him deeper in the pillows and now Renjun’s body was caged between the fluffy blanket and his boyfriend’s firm chest.

Moan escaped his mouth when Jaemin’s tongue played with the frenulum of his tongue. He grabbed Jaemin’s shirt to ground himself. Kissing Jaemin always made him feel like he is in the clouds, his head feels lighter. 

Jaemin’s knee hit the laptop and they parted alarmed.

“Aish Nana!” Renjun pouted when their contact was lost. Jaemin leaned in and pecked his pout and then turned towards the mood breaker.

“Such a joy kill.” Jaemin slammed his laptop shut and placed it on the bedside table.

Jaemin turned towards Renjun whose lips looked bruised with their activity, his probably looked the same.

“Play a song.” Renjun suddenly said, making Jaemin raise an eyebrow at him.

“Why? Don’t you want me to kiss you?” He cheekily grabbed Renjun’s waist and switched their positions.

“I do but just some background music would sound lovely.” Renjun said while paying with the front of Jaemin’s shirt who had his hands caged around Renjun’s lithe waist.

“Your wish is my command, Love.” Jaemin plugged his phone with the speakers and handed it over to Renjun, who smiled cutely.

When Renjun was done playing the song Jaemin removed the phone from his hands, “Now, come here, Babe, I can’t hold more.”

“Impatien mmm…..” Renjun’s words were cut off my pair of lips pillowing his.

They were lying in each other's embrace with  _ Paradise  _ by  _ NCT 127  _ playing in the background. Renjun’s head was resting on Jaemin’s shoulder as they laid with their legs tangled. 

“Did he ask for your number?” Jaemin said suddenly, eyes still on the roof.

“Who?”

“...that Lee Hangyul.” Jaemin spitted with venom.

“Oh Nana, we never talked more after that and you were there when we did.” Renjun whined.

“He called you pretty when I was there.” Jaemin growled. Renjun used his elbow for support and looked at Jaemin’s face.

“Jaemin ah that doesn’t matter to me,” he grabbed Jaemin’s face making him look at him, “what you say matter to me, Babe, only you.” 

He leaned down and kissed Jaemin’s nose, making his lips upturned in a shy smile. Jaemin hummed and tilted his face to leave a feathery kiss on his boyfriend's neck making him squirm a little and giggle.

“I don’t like when others try to flirt with you.” Jaemin snarled, making Renjun’s spine hair shiver.

“And I also don’t like when others eyes fuck you, Na Jaemin!” Renjun said, making Jaemin let out an amused chuckle.

“My body is for only your eyes, Baby boy.” Jaemin smirked and Renjun rolled his eyes fondly.

***

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it!!!  
> I still don't know if I will continue this prompt let me know if you want me too!!!
> 
> Gosh, I love RENMIN!!!!


End file.
